Never Too Far
by Delevingne
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan hati wanita yang pernah menjadi bahan olokannya. Mencoba mencari cara agar Haruno Sakura mau memaafkannya dan menjalin hubungan yang baik dengannya./"Sial, Uchiha Sasuke. Mati kau kali ini."/Sequel dari Fallen Too Far


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

" _Are we in the clear yet? Good."_

.

.

.

.

"Dalam mimpimu."

Jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas yang keluar dari bibir kecil Haruno Sakura yang masih memandang angkuh dan memasang wajah dingin pada sang pelaku yang dengan sesuka hatinya berdiri di depan pintu untuk tetap menahannya berada di dalam.

Uchiha Sasuke sempat mengangkat alisnya sebelum sebuah telunjuk mengarah kepada wajahnya dengan Haruno Sakura sebagai pelakunya. Ia masih memasang wajah datarnya, berharap kalau Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan terkejutnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Ingat itu baik-baik." Lalu, Sakura pergi keluar setelah membanting pintu di belakangnya. Meninggalkan surat dan kalung perak yang Sasuke kirimkan untuknya pagi tadi.

Kekanakkan bukan? Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia datang ke kantor sialan ini. Seharusnya, ia membuang kalung itu dan membakar kertas sampah itu sama seperti yang pernah Sasuke lakukan dulu. Tapi entahlah, antara otak dan hatinya tidak berjalan sama.

Ia pergi menuju lift. Menghela napas lega ketika mendapati Sasuke tidak mengejarnya sampai ke dalam lift. Membiarkan dia untuk menjauh dari keadaan sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Ini tidak semudah yang Sakura bayangkan. Mengapa Sasuke menjadi lebih bernapsu untuk mendapatkannya setelah apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu? Sakura bahkan masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Apakah Sasuke juga merasakan yang sama? Atau laki-laki itu lupa?

"Bodoh," umpat Sakura ketika ia berjalan melewati lobi gedung dengan tergesa-gesa menuju mobilnya dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

.

.

Sakura membuka kunci apartemennya dan mendapati Yamanaka Ino duduk dengan sebotol soda dinginnya. Sakura mendesah berat, ia melempar tasnya asal dan ikut bergabung bersama Ino di kursi bar miliknya.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Ino setelah Sakura duduk kembali dengan sebotol soda dingin miliknya.

Sakura membuka penutup soda itu dengan napas memburu. Ia meminum separuh dari botol itu dan mengusap dahinya kasar. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Alis Ino saling bertaut, ia menoleh cepat pada Sakura yang kini mendorong jauh soda miliknya dan menyembunyikan kepala merah mudanya di dalam lipatan tangan di atas meja. Wajahnya tampak pucat, Ino mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap bahu wanita itu lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah menolaknya, Uchiha Sasuke pantas mendapatkannya lebih dari apa pun," bisik Ino lembut. Ia mengambilkan segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Sakura menuruti kata sahabatnya. Ia meminum air putih itu dalam diam. Dan kembali duduk. Tatapannya sempat kosong selama beberapa saat dan Ino yang ikut duduk di sampingnya mengetahuinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Sakura menoleh, ia mengangguk samar namun tidak menjawab. Ino memilih untuk menanyakan hal ini lain kali. Sakura sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Harus menggunakan cara lain untuk menghiburnya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi berbelanja? Ayolah, Sakura. Kau sangat senang menghabiskan uangmu 'kan? Aku akan menemanimu," seru Ino berbinar.

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan turun dari kursi barnya. "Tunggu, aku akan ganti baju." Lalu, pergi menghilang menuju lemari besarnya.

Ino terkekeh kecil. Ia kembali meminum sodanya dan menunggu Sakura dengan sabar.

.

.

"Kau baru membeli dua atasan dan satu rok. Ini kebetulan sekali atau aku yang mengira kau sedang berhemat?" Ino berdecak setelah melirik tas belanjaan yang Sakura bawa dengan senyum jahil. Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sedang tidak berhemat. Maksudku, aku hanya sedang memilih yang paling bagus disini," Sakura menjawab santai setelah mereka memilih untuk masuk ke dalam toko penjual gaun malam dan _dress_ santai.

Ino mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia sendiri baru membeli sepotong celana jins hitam dan beberapa atasan pendek yang menjadi kegemarannya. Ia tahu, selera antara dirinya dan Sakura sedikit berbeda untuk masalah _fashion_ itu sendiri.

Pegawai wanita di sana langsung melesat untuk membantu mereka berdua memilih gaun yang pantas dan sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh mereka. Serta menawarkan beberapa produk terbaik milik mereka untuk dibeli. Sakura berulang kali harus pergi ke kamar ganti untuk mencoba gaun cantik itu karena ia ingin sekali membeli semuanya.

"Beli saja semua, Sakura. Mereka terlihat cantik," Ino mengambil salah satu gaun hitam yang sudah Sakura lepas dan menggantinya dengan gaun lain.

Sakura mendesah berat, ia keluar dari kamar ganti dan tersenyum samar pada Ino. "Ya, ya. Aku akan membeli semuanya."

Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengekor Sakura menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. Setelah selesai, mereka memilih untuk duduk istirahat di sebuah restaurant untuk menikmati makan malam mereka. Tidak terasa, Sakura melewati makan siangnya hanya karena sibuk berbelanja. Dan ini sangat menyenangkan. Ia bisa melupakan masalahnya pagi tadi dalam sekejap.

Ino mengambil tablet miliknya. Melihat-lihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana hari ini. Ia menunggu pesanan bersama Sakura yang juga sibuk bersama ponsel pintarnya.

"Hei, Sakura. Besok kau harus mengikuti pemotretan untuk brand pakaian _Girl & Clothes_ pukul sembilan pagi."

Sakura mengangguk, ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dan menatap Ino. "Kau harus menemaniku," pintanya.

Ino menurunkan tabletnya dan tersenyum. Wanita pirang itu kemudian mengangguk singkat dan kembali sibuk dengan tabletnya.

"Ino, setelah pemotretan bisakah kita datang ke sebuah tempat?" bisik Sakura.

Ino mendongak, dahinya berkerut ketika Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kemana?"

Sakura memutar matanya, ia masih memberikan Ino senyum misterius yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri dan Ino hanya mendengus.

"Ya, ya. Terserah."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Dan setelah itu pesanan mereka datang, mereka menyantapnya dalam diam sampai jam makan malam selesai dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

"Kau mabuk?" Naruto bertanya setelah mendapati pintu apartemen sahabatnya tidak terkunci setelah ia hampir saja mendobrak pintu malang itu karena Sasuke tidak kunjung membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali menuangkan bir itu ke dalam gelasnya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto yang jelas-jelas sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia mendorong jauh gelasnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam lipatan tangannya. Naruto mengambil soda dari dalam kulkas milik Sasuke, ikut bergabung bersama lelaki itu di kursi bar yang bercampur menjadi ruang dapur dan ruang makan juga.

"Kau mabuk, Sasuke," decak Naruto sebal. Ia membuka penutup sodanya dan meminumnya sekali tegak. "Apa yang yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Haruno Sakura," jawab Sasuke lirih.

Naruto hampir saja tersedak dengan sodanya sendiri ketika mendengar suara bisikan itu hampir menyerupai gumaman samar. Tapi telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Naruto menoleh dan menggeleng tak percaya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

Sasuke mendesah berat. Ia turun dari kursi barnya dan pergi menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa duduk diam. Memperhatikan Sasuke dari jarak jauh dan berdoa agar lelaki itu tidak bertindak ceroboh untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

 **PRAAAANG**

Baru saja Naruto berdoa dalam hati, bunyi kaca yang pecah membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto langsung bergegas menuju sumber suara dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram tepi wastafel kuat-kuat. Dan buku-buku tangan kanannya mengeluarkan darah banyak. Naruto yang melihatnya berteriak panik dan pergi untuk menghubungi tim medis yang sudah disediakan oleh apartemen mewah ini sebagai pelayanan utama.

Kaca wastafel itu berantakan dan pecah berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan kecil yang bercecer di atas karpet mahal kamar apartemen Sasuke. Naruto sudah memerintahkan _cleaning service_ untuk segera membersihkan tempat ini sebelum semuanya kembali berantakan karena ulah temannya yang mabuk. Memberikan tip dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi setelah selesai dengan tugas mereka.

Sasuke duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Tangan kanannya kini terbalut perban yang tebal dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Naruto sudah memberikannya pil dan menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur. Sasuke menurutinya dalam diam, sebelum ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Naruto diam.

"Apakah ini karma untukku?"

.

.

Sebenarnya, antara jatuh cinta dan benci itu beda tipis. Antara obsesi dan berusaha untuk memiliki juga beda tipis. Semuanya memiliki jarak yang berbeda dan bisa disamakan antar keduanya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang dialami sahabatnya.

Mungkinkah Sasuke hanya memiliki obsesi semata atau laki-laki itu benar jatuh cinta? Seandainya benar, Naruto akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membantunya karena pengalaman Sasuke yang nol besar mengenai wanita bisa saja membuat wanita incarannya akan menjauh. Dan jika wanita incarannya adalah Haruno Sakura, kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil. Bahkan, bisa jadi tidak ada.

Haruno Sakura, terlihat sekali kalau wanita itu tidak lagi berniat bersama dengan Sasuke seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Rasa cinta yang pernah Sakura miliki untuk Sasuke lenyap sudah dimakan usia dan penolakan yang pahit dan menyedihkan dari Sasuke sendiri.

Naruto tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa di sini. Sakura pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Tapi Sasuke yang sekarang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Lelaki itu masih tetap sama dalam hal fisik dan wajah, tetapi tidak dengan hatinya. Berbeda dengan dulu, masa-masa sekolah mereka.

Naruto duduk diam sembari bersandar pada pintu balkon yang terbuka. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke yang bisa saja kembali menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu sampai ia bisa nekat melakukannya. Sasuke tidak pernah bertindak diluar kendali tubuhnya sendiri. Ia selalu mengontrol semuanya dengan baik.

Dan jika benar itu adalah karma … kapan karma itu akan selesai menghukumnya?

.

.

Sakura mengikuti pemotretan untuk sebuah brand fashion yang terkenal di Jepang selama satu jam penuh. Ia sedang melihat-lihat hasil dari kerjanya dan sebuah senyum puas terpetak di wajah cantiknya. Ia bersiap-siap mengganti pakaiannya menjadi lebih santai dan kembali ke rutinitas lainnya yang sudah Ino berikan untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau benar-benar yang terbaik." Salah satu dari pria berkacamata bening itu menghampirinya dan memberikannya sebuah uluran tangan untuk menyalaminya. Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum hangat. Membuat pria berkacamata itu segera pergi dan kembali pada tugasnya untuk mangembalikan dekorasi tempat pemotretan menjadi semula.

Sakura sudah berpamitan pada seluruh awak fotografer dan beberapa kru yang bekerja di sana. Ia juga sudah menemui asisten pribadi sang pemilik brand dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau bekerjasama dengannya.

Ino mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah kedai kopi untuk duduk sejenak dan beristirahat barang setengah jam untuk kembali memulihkan tenaga mereka. Setelah ini, Sakura akan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang masih dirahasiakan wanita itu darinya.

"Ne, Sakura. Kemana selanjutnya kita akan pergi?" tanya Ino setelah _caramel coffee_ pesanannya datang dan tersaji di atas meja kecilnya.

Sakura menyedot kopi susunya dengan keras dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino yang tak ayal membuat wanita pirang itu mendesah dan memutar bola matanya bosan. Dan Sakura meresponnya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Ini kejutan, Ino."

.

.

"Rumah sakit untuk penyandang disabilitas?" gumam Ino dengan bola matanya melebar dan gelengan kepala berulang kali menandakan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya kali ini. Sakura mengajaknya kemari? Dia tidak salah lihat 'kan?

"Kau punya kepentingan di sini?" tanya Ino ketika mereka mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit.

Sakura menggeleng kecil dengan senyum misterius. Ia sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama dan ia ingin menikmati waktu luangnya di sini. Untuk melihat-lihat apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Setidaknya, kita punya waktu untuk selalu bersyukur," Sakura tersenyum pada salah satu perawat yang menghampirinya dan mengantarnya menuju taman dimana anak-anak berusia lima sampai sepuluh tahun sedang bermain di sana. Taman tampak ramai dan pemandangan asing yang Sakura lihat menjadi objek terpenting di sini.

"Aku terlahir normal, tetapi aku selalu mengeluh dengan kondisi tubuhku waktu lalu," Sakura berujar ketika mereka mengambil tempat untuk mereka duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Beberapa perawat wanita tampak sibuk mengatur mereka agar tetap berada di bawah pengawasan mereka.

Ino tersenyum kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ketika ada gadis kecil yang berusia sekitar enam tahun menghampiri mereka dengan tongkat yang menemaninya agar tidak tersandung ketika berjalan. Sakura menutup mulutnya dan wanita itu jelas sekali hampir menangis ketika gadis kecil itu tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang tidak bisa melihat.

"Halo, manis." Sakura menyentuh lembut wajah gadis itu dan gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, ia mengeluarkan dua buah cokelat dan memberikannya pada gadis itu hingga membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, kakak." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bisa mencapai wajah Sakura yang berada jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya agar telapak tangan kecil itu bisa menyentuh pipinya dan mengusapnya di sana dengan lembut.

Lalu, gadis itu kembali berjalan dengan tongkat yang menuntunnya dan dua buah cokelat yang digenggamnya dengan senyum yang masih setia terpatri di wajah pucatnya.

Seorang perawat wanita menghampiri mereka dengan senyum. Ia mengucapkan rasa terima kasih karena Sakura mau berkunjung ke rumah sakit khusus mereka dan membagikan beberapa buah tangan untuk mereka. Membuat mereka kembali tersenyum di tengah-tengah kondisi mereka yang menyedihkan. Terbuang dan merasa tersisihkan dari lingkungannya.

"Mereka berasal dari keluarga yang mampu sebenarnya," perawat itu mulai berbicara dengan nada sendu. "Tapi orang tua mereka malu untuk mengakui buah hati mereka sendiri karena keterbatasan yang mereka miliki."

Ino membuka suaranya untuk bertanya. "Dan adakah yang berasal dari keluarga kalangan bawah? Maksudku, tidak semua berasal dari keluarga atas dengan uang yang melimpah."

Perawat wanita itu mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja ada, hampir sebagian besar. Kami mendapatkannya dari beberapa masyarakat yang berbaik hati mengantarkan mereka pada kami."

"Apakah mereka merasa senang di sini?" tanya Sakura.

Perawat itu kembali mengangguk. "Mereka memiliki banyak teman di sini. Bahkan, kesempatan mereka untuk tetap merasakan hidup dan meraih cita-cita tanpa perlu memandang keterbatasan mereka sangatlah besar. Kami berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tetap merawat mereka dan tidak memilih kasih pada siapa pun."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia masih memandangi area taman yang dipenuhi anak-anak itu dengan pandangan kagum.

Ino mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pusat kantor yang terletak di lantai dua rumah sakit besar ini. Sakura pergi untuk menyumbangkan beberapa uangnya demi kelangsungan rumah sakit ini nantinya. Dia berharap, uang yang ia berikan berguna untuk anak-anak lainnya yang menjadi tanggungan pihak rumah sakit dan membantu meringankan biaya yang mereka keluarkan.

Sakura merasa kalau uang senilai enam ratus juta bukanlah hal yang besar. Ia sebisa mungkin akan membantu mereka lebih banyak lagi jika mereka membutuhkannya. Pihak rumah sakit sangat senang dengan bantuannya dan mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih padanya.

"Terima kasih, Nona Sakura. Anda sangat baik. Semoga Tuhan membalas semua kebaikan Anda," ucap salah satu wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Adakah donatur yang membantu membiayai rumah sakit ini?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia menawarkan segelas air pada Sakura setelah wanita itu duduk dan memberikan sejumlah cek bernilai ratusan juta padanya.

"Tentu saja ada, Nona. Uchiha's Golding menjadi salah satu donatur terbesar rumah sakit ini selama bertahun-tahun." Jawabnya.

Sakura tanpa sadar menjatuhkan gelasnya hingga airnya tumpah membasahi lantai di bawahnya. Sakura yang menyadarinya segera meminta maaf dan bergegas untuk membersihkannya namun wanita paruh baya itu melarangnya dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu, Nona."

Sakura mengusap dahinya dan memasang wajah penuh menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Nyonya Karura. Aku benar-benar ceroboh."

Wanita itu, Karura, hanya tersenyum dan Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan napas memburu. Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendesah berat. Benar-benar mengejutkan kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke melakukannya. Lelaki itu bukan tipe yang ringan tangan sejak dulu. Bahkan, kebengisan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah waktu lalu.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan setelah berpamitan dengan ketua rumah sakit, Karura, dan berjanji akan lebih sering berkunjung kemari jika ia ada waktu luang. Sakura pergi bersama Ino yang setia melangkah di sampingnya. Mengambil mobil dari parkiran khusus para tamu rumah sakit, Sakura memilih untuk mengambil alih dan kemudi dan membiarkan Ino duduk diam sebagai penumpangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya jika ia tidak melihat Sakura keluar dari teras rumah sakit dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya bersama Ino, sahabat baiknya.

Jadi, yang Sasuke lakukan adalah mengikutinya diam-diam dari belakang setelah ia mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran tamu dan mengejar mobil itu keluar dari halaman rumah sakit menuju ke jalan bebas hambatan.

.

.

Sakura memutar musik dengan agak keras. Membuat Ino di sampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan sesekali mengangkat bahunya acuh ketika Sakura mengacak-acak tempat kasetnya untuk mencari musik yang pas.

Jalanan bebas hambatan cukup lenggang karena ini memasuki jam-jam kerja dan Sakura bisa leluasa memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tidak berlangsung lama sebelum ada mobil lain yang berhasil membalap mobilnya dan memotong jalan di depannya hingga ia membanting setirnya ke kiri jalan dan hampir saja menabrak pembatas jalan jika ia kehilangan kontrol kemudinya.

Ino berpegangan erat pada sabuk pengaman dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sial. Mungkinkah mereka dikejar sekumpulan perampok mobil atau apa? Sakura masih duduk diam dan menunggu siapa yang berani membuatnya hampir mati duduk seperti tadi. Dia benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran, pikir Sakura sarkatis.

Lalu, pintu mobil itu terbuka. Menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke dalam balutan jas hitamnya dengan kemeja abu-abu yang tampak menawan. Sakura sempat menahan napasnya beberapa saat dan Ino menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Oh, ya Tuhan!" Ino berteriak frustrasi tanpa sadar. Ia mengikuti Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil dan bersiap menyemprot Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala umpatan dan makian apa saja karena membahayakan nyawa mereka berdua.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, hah!?" Sakura berdecak dengan menggebrak bagian depan mobilnya dengan keras. Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya, ia tidak juga bergerak untuk mendekati mereka yang masih berdiri dengan tampang marah dan siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Aku masih belum menerima dengan baik apa yang kaukatakan waktu lalu padaku," ujar Sasuke santai meskipun ia sendiri bersiap menerima segala resiko yang akan Sakura layangkan padanya. Seperti pukulan atau lemparan sepatu tingginya, mungkin.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya, ia menatap Sakura yang kini memasang wajah dingin dan marah secara bersamaan. Ino berbalik pandang untuk menatap Sasuke yang tidak kalah menunjukkan aura yang sama. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?

"Dengar," Sakura merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang terbawa angin dan sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya. "Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Mau. Bersamamu," sinisnya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya dan terlihat tertarik untuk mendebat wanita ini lebih jauh lagi. Namun ketika melihat Sakura yang masuk ke dalam mobil dan Ino yang mengikutinya serta bunyi mesin mobil dinyalakan membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan Sakura kali ini?

Sakura memutar kemudi mobilnya dan berbelok arah untuk keluar dari pembatas jalan. Ia kembali bergabung bersama mobil lainnya dan masuk ke dalam jalan bebas hambatan. Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tegang dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam diam.

"Kau pengecut, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

"Aku sudah menghubungi pihak bengkel untuk datang dan memeriksa bagian mobilmu yang tergores. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen Sakura dan wanita itu yang mengambil tempat di atas sofanya dan bersandar di sana-sana seraya memijit kepalanya yang terasa memberat.

"Baik-baik saja. Sangat baik," jawab Sakura malas. Ia duduk dengan tegak, menatap jauh ke dalam bola mata laut milik sahabatnya. "Uchiha Sasuke menginginkanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"Apa?" Ino hampir saja melempar remot televisi plasma pada Sakura jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol tangannya dengan baik. Ia menjauhkan remot itu dari genggaman tangannya dan memperhatikan Sakura baik-baik. Pantas saja wanita itu terlihat uring-uringan kemarin. Ternyata ada masalah lain yang sedang dialaminya.

"Aku menolaknya, itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian dimana aku pernah memberinya surat cinta bodoh itu," lirih Sakura. Kemudian dia kembali bersuara, "Sasuke memberikanku kalung perak pagi lalu setelah kejadian dimana aku menghancurkan kaca pintu gedungnya. Aku lupa dengan isi surat itu. Yang jelas, dia meminta maaf dan yah, aku menemuinya untuk mengembalikan kalung itu dan melempar surat sampah itu padanya."

Ino menggeleng tak percaya sembari menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. "Kau gila?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya? Kurasa itu pantas seperti perlakuannya padaku saat di sekolah dulu."

Ino mengangguk samar. "Lain kali, lebih baik kau diam dan tidak bertindak apa-apa, Sakura. Sasuke semakin gencar mengejarmu jika kau menunjukkan sesuatu yang lain untuk menantangnya."

Ino benar. Sakura hanya diam ketika Ino memberikannya nasihat mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menahan emosinya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Sakura tidak tahu, mengapa pula ia harus melampiaskan segala emosinya pada laki-laki itu. Ini semua tentang masa lalunya. Ia masih belum bisa melupakannya.

Sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Kau benar, Ino. Aku akan mencobanya."

.

.

Uring-uringan seperti biasa. Pemandangan asing yang Naruto temui sejak Haruno Sakura datang pada acara reuni beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi seperti ini.

Sebenarnya kalau Naruto boleh membantu, ia akan sebisa mungkin berbicara pada Sakura mengenai masa lalu Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Tapi itu saja belum cukup. Sakura pernah mengalami hal itu bertahun-tahun dan Sasuke menjadi dalang dibalik semua peristiwa itu. Bersahabat sejak kecil, membuat Naruto tahu apa saja masalah yang sedang dialami Sasuke dan yang sedang berusaha disembunyikan lelaki itu darinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," desis Sasuke sinis ketika Naruto menumpukan sikunya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang bingung di hadapannya. Naruto hanya tertawa seperti biasa lalu berganti dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Kau perlu bantuanku?" tawarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Lebih tepatnya, tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan bodoh, Naruto."

Naruto hanya berdecak sebal atas jawaban yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Dan Sasuke kembali berkutat dalam kebisuannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menarik Sakura untuk tetap berada di sekitarnya. Memintanya untuk mendengarkan permintaan maafnya karena pernah menyakiti hati lembut wanita itu.

Bahkan, ketika Sakura berganti menjadi wanita yang lebih kuat. Sasuke masih bisa membaca adanya kelembutan yang tersimpan di dalam bola mata hijau itu ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Kelembutan yang sebisa mungkin Sakura sembunyikan darinya. Mata yang pernah menatapnya beberapa tahun yang lalu dan kini berganti menjadi lebih dingin dan tajam.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Sasuke bergumam kecil dan itu didengar Naruto yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Naruto hanya diam, memikirkan cara yang bisa membuat mereka bersatu. Ya, setidaknya mereka memiliki hubungan yang baik sebelum melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

"We found wonderland, you and I got lost in it. And we pretended it could last forever," Sakura bernyanyi mengikuti iringan musik yang diputar oleh ponsel pintarnya. Tidak mendengar adanya ketukan pintu apartemennya karena kerasnya volume musik yang ia putar.

"I reach for you but you were gone. I knew I had to go back home," lanjutnya sembari bernyanyi melanjutkan lirik lagunya. Ia kembali memutar musik yang sama berulang-ulang sampai suara ketukan di pintunya tidak lagi terdengar.

Sakura mematikan musiknya dan melirik jam yang bertengger manis di atas pintu kamarnya. Waktunya untuk makan malam dan dia berencana pergi ke seberang untuk membeli ramen kesukaannya. Bekerja sebagai model, membuatnya harus menjaga pola makannya agar timbangannya tidak mudah naik dan membuatnya harus kembali diet ekstra keras untuk kembali menurunkan bobot tubuhnya. Tapi kalau sesekali, tidak ada salahnya.

Sakura mengambil mantelnya dan bersiap keluar dari apartemennya jika ia tidak menemukan seikat mawar merah yang ditaruh di depan pintunya. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya di sana. Surat yang biasa terselip diantara bunga itu juga tidak ada. Mungkin saja dari penggemarnya atau ulah Ino yang jahil? Entahlah. Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam dan menaruh bunga itu di atas mejanya dan bergegas pergi keluar.

.

.

Sakura masuk melalui lobi apartemen dan bersiap menekan tombol lift jika tidak ada seseorang yang mencoba masuk dan menahannya dekat pintu. Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift dan Sakura menekan tombol lift dengan agak kasar dan pintu lift itu menutup sempurna.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan ia sengaja menggeser tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan tubuh Sasuke yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Lift ini hanya cukup untuk tiga orang dan Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri terjebak disini bersama orang yang sedang tidak ingin dia temui saat ini.

"Kita harus bicara," Sasuke bersuara lebih dulu untuk memecah keheningan sebelum lift mengantar mereka menuju tempat yang dituju.

Sakura masih diam. Ia menunggu lift yang membawanya dengan sabar menuju lantai kamarnya. Tidak memedulikan bagaimana napas memburu Sasuke yang tidak sabar karena tidak mendapat tanggapan darinya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura memutar matanya malas ketika Sasuke menatapnya datar. Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan pintu lift membuka lebar. "Ya, baiklah. Kau bisa masuk dan kita bicara."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura padanya. Sakura menghela napas bosan, ia menahan pintu lift untuk tetap terbuka dan menunggu Sasuke keluar dari sana.

"Kau bilang kita perlu bicara 'kan? Kenapa kau seperti orang idiot yang masih berdiri di sana? CEO macam apa kau ini," ketus Sakura dan berbalik untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya lebih dulu dan membuka kuncinya.

Sasuke mengikutinya masuk ke dalam dan tetap diam. Berperilaku baik atau Sakura akan menendang bokongnya keluar dari apartemen mewahnya yang terkesan rapi dan unik. Sasuke bahkan langsung jatuh cinta ketika masuk ke dalamnya.

Oniksnya tanpa sengaja melirik seikat bunga mawar merah yang ada di atas meja. Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung, seakan Sakura tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang bunganya, ia bersuara. "Dari Akasuna Sasori."

"Oh."

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya dan menahannya lebih lama lagi. Wajah dingin bercampur datar dari Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya merasa menang karena ia menangkap lelaki itu seperti ingin membakar bunganya atau membuangnya ke luar jendela apartemennya.

"Aku menyukainya. Jangan dipandangi terus seperti itu," Sakura mengambil bunganya dan menaruh di atas meja riasnya. Merapikan bantal-bantal yang berserakan di atas sofa besarnya.

"Kau punya hubungan dengan Sasori?" tanya Sasuke tidak menatap pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan menuju kulkas besarnya. "Tidak. Kami berteman."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Sakura memilih antara soda dingin atau air putih atau Sasuke menginginkan kopi kaleng yang dingin atau apa.

"Soda saja."

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya, Sakura segera saja mengambil dua kaleng soda dingin untuknya dan juga untuk tamunya. Ini waktunya untuk berbicara baik-baik seperti yang disarankan Ino atau tidak sama sekali. Sakura siap menendang bokong lelaki ini keluar jika ia berani macam-macam atau mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dia tidak mau memikirkan hal sejauh itu saat ini.

Sakura menaruh kaleng soda dingin itu di atas meja dan duduk di seberang Sasuke. Meskipun sofa besarnya masih sanggup menampung lebih dari tiga orang, tetapi Sakura tetap menginginkan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf," Sasuke memandang ke dalam bola mata hutan itu dalam-dalam dan respon Sakura yang diam terasa membunuhnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, ia menggoyangkan kaleng sodanya dan tersenyum samar. "Untuk? Bukankah ini terbalik? Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu."

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Masih belum menyentuh sodanya. "Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku. Ini tentang … surat lalu."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Sasuke akan membicarakan masalah ini dan bukan masalah yang lain. Seharusnya ia tidak menawarinya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya atau …

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, Sakura. Aku bisa menebus semuanya untukmu."

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap kelam yang pernah menawan hatinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Masih berharap kalau tidak ada rasa yang tertinggal atau setidaknya ia masih memiliki sisi kemanusian untuk lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak perlu," bisik Sakura singkat. Ia kembali meneguk sodanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja dengan agak kasar. "Itu sudah lama berlalu, jangan dipikirkan. Aku sudah lebih baik."

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak menjawab atau meresponnya dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku juga ingin bilang terima kasih karena bantuanmu,"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya lalu kemudian dia teringat akan kejadian di rumah sakit tadi. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ah, itu. Itu tidak masalah. Uang bukan segalanya. Mereka lebih membutuhkan."

"Kau benar," timpal Sasuke. "Aku memberikan donasi untuk mereka setiap tahunnya agar mereka tidak pernah merasa kekurangan untuk pelayanan atau pengobatan. Mereka membutuhkan hal lebih untuk itu."

Sakura mengangguk dan diam.

"Aku pernah mengalaminya saat Perusahaan Ayahku bangkrut dan korupsi para pegawainya membuatnya menjadi seperti itu," Sasuke mulai bercerita dan Sakura masih diam mendengarkan.

"Bank menyita rumah, mobil, dan segala harta benda yang kami punya. Ibuku sakit-sakitan karena ia terbiasa hidup mewah dan Ayahku yang berubah menjadi pemabuk sebelum akhirnya dia bisa bangkit kembali demi keluarganya."

"Aku ikut bersedih," Sakura membuka suaranya. "Tidak selamanya hidup selalu diatas. Bukankah begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Kali ini benar-benar tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah. Memulai hidup dari awal lagi dan membangun semuanya. Ini semua berkat hinaan dan caci maki dari orang-orang di sekitar kami. Mereka pernah memuja kami, pernah meninggikan kami hanya karena keluargaku ada di golongan atas. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku ketika aku berada di bawah. Dasar jurang terdalam, mereka semua berbalik untuk memusuhi kami dan memilih untuk menghina kami seperti sampah."

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Sasuke dulu. Ia pernah merasakannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Itu yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak pernah berdoa agar kau atau siapa pun mendapat masalah yang sama denganku. Tapi … Tuhan berkata lain. Anggap saja pelajaran untukmu," wajah Sakura berubah lembut kali ini. Ia benar-benar tersenyum dalam arti lain tentunya. "Tetapi selama kau masih punya harapan untuk tetap bertahan, takdir akan membantumu melewati semuanya. Dan percayalah, tidak ada kenikmatan yang akan kau peroleh setelah musibah menimpamu."

Sasuke tidak tahu kalau senyum wanita itu benar-benar membuatnya tertegun dan hampir hilang kendali jika Sakura berada dekat dengan dirinya. Wanita itu menunjukkan sisi lembutnya, sisi kasih sayangnya yang Sasuke kira sudah mati karena tertimbun rasa sakit hati dari masa lalunya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sakura masih memilikinya dan dia melihatnya kali ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau senyummu sangat cantik,"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan ketika ia baru sadar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan berdeham.

"Maaf," Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan kembali mendongak. "Tetapi pada intinya, aku benar-benar menyesal pernah menjadi bagian yang kurang baik dalam hidupmu."

"Kau tahu," Sakura menjawab dengan sebuah senyum misterius di wajahnya. "Kalau bukan karena dirimu dan teman-temanmu atau murid-murid di sekolah waktu lalu, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak akan berdiri sebagai Sakura yang saat ini."

Sasuke hanya diam dan Sakura terkekeh.

"Oke, Sasuke. Kurasa ini sudah malam. Aku butuh istirahat. Aku harus bekerja besok."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia mengambil sodanya dan menggenggamnya erat lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura mengantarnya karena ia akan mengunci pintunya sebelum ia pergi untuk tidur. Sasuke berbalik, menatap Sakura yang kini berdiri di tepi pintu dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Sakura. Maaf telah mengganggumu."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan mengibaskannya. Ia tersenyum dan hampir saja menutup pintu apartemennya jika ada tangan lain yang menahannya dan mencium pipinya kilat. Membuatnya membeku di tempatnya serasa kakinya bagai _jelly_ kali ini. Siap meleleh kapan saja karena mengetahui siapa pelaku yang berani kurang ajar seperti ini.

"Sial, Uchiha. Mati kau kali ini."

.

.

Jadwal yang sesungguhnya adalah menghadiri sebuah seminar. Ino yang memerintahkannya. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa didepan para siswa menengah atas yang duduk dan bersiap mendengarkan pidatonya. Ia tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian selama ini. Bahkan di saat ia berjalan di _catwalk_ , ia tidak pernah setegang ini. Sial, ini benar-benar membuat wajahnya memucat lebih dari biasanya bagai orang yang terserang anemia akut.

"Halo, selamat pagi."

"Pagiiiii." Mereka menjawab serempak dan Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya pelan-pelan.

" _Well_ , ini pertama untukku. Aku belum pernah berada di situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Berbeda dari apa yang menjadi aktifitasku sehari-hari."

Mereka diam dan mendengarkan. Tetapi ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya pada Sakura.

"Kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti kami? Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sakura tersenyum, ia menjentikkan jarinya ke arah gadis manis bercepol dua itu. Itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan kalian. Menjadi korban kekerasan fisik dan ejekan dari teman-temanku yang yah kalian tahu, memiliki badan yang jauh lebih baik lebih di atas segalanya dariku."

"Apa kau pernah putus asa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka lagi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku juga pernah mengalami masa-masa yang sama dengan kalian. Aku pernah remaja, aku pernah duduk di bangku menengah atas dan aku pernah putus asa. Putus asa pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu berbeda dari yang lainnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seperti sekarang?"

"Itu butuh proses. Semua butuh proses. Kalian semua mungkin pernah mendengar kalau roda akan berputar. Kalian mungkin ragu dengan kemampuan diri kalian sendiri. Tapi percayalah, apa pun kalian nanti, itu adalah diri kalian sendiri. Tetap berusaha dan pantang menyerah. Aku juga menerapkan prinsip itu dalam hidupku, sampai detik ini aku masih memakainya. Jika kalian percaya pada diri kalian sendiri, tidak akan ada yang tidak mungkin."

"Kau adalah model terkenal. Sedangkan kami? Hanya sebagian besar dari orang-orang besar di sana yang tersisihkan. Mereka tidak pernah mau berteman dengan kami. Mereka menghindari kami bagaikan kami ini wabah. Apakah kami pantas diperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kalian pantas untuk dihargai, memiliki teman, memiliki sahabat yang baik. Kalian mempunyai hak di atas itu semua. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti kalian. Model adalah akhir dari segala penderitaan," Sakura melirik Ino yang duduk di pinggir ruangan. "Aku juga tidak memiliki teman di masa sekolahku dulu. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Bahkan kalian tahu? Mereka menjauhiku seakan-akan aku ini memiliki penyakit menular yang mematikan. Tetapi, salah satu diantara kalian pasti memiliki sahabat yang menerima kalian apa adanya, bukan? Pertahankan mereka. Mereka adalah kado terbaik yang Tuhan kasih untuk kalian."

Mereka tersenyum ketika Sakura berbicara. Itu membuat rasa percaya diri yang ada di diri Sakura muncul. Membuatnya ingin membantu para korban kekerasan dan kasus _bullying_ yang mereka alami untuk membuat mereka lebih menikmati hidup apa pun kondisinya.

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih? Maksudku, kau pasti pernah menyukai seseorang di masa sekolahmu dulu. Apa dia juga merendahkanmu?" tanya gadis dengan rambut peraknya yang berdiri di sudut barisan paling akhir.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya dan menemukan ada sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan kedua matanya menatap lurus padanya. Sial, bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?

"Tentu saja aku pernah mengalaminya. Setiap wanita di muka bumi ini pasti pernah merasakan namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi tergantung bagaiamana kalian menyikapinya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak memiliki kekasih," Sakura tertawa kecil dan para pengikut seminarnya ikut tertawa karenanya. "Aku masih sangat nyaman untuk sendiri kali ini. Tapi yah, kalian benar. Aku pernah menyukai temanku sendiri. Dia berada di satu kelas yang sama denganku. Kami berada di satu kelas yang sama bersama-sama selama dua tahun. Aku menyukainya dan dia mengetahuinya. Tetapi yah, dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan kalian tahu? Aku juga pernah ditolak. Jadi tenang saja, kalian tidak sendiri."

Mereka semua tertawa kecil dan memberikan beberapa tepuk tangan untuk Sakura.

"Tetapi kebanyakan dari kami mengalami hal yang memalukan. Kami direndahkan, dianggap tidak pantas hanya karena fisik kami memiliki kekurangan. Setiap laki-laki yang kami suka, selalu merendahkan kami."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Haruskah ia memberitahu pada dunia kalau ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama dulu?

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Sakura bertanya pada gadis manis dengan rambut di sanggul yang memiliki wajah penuh jerawat dan tubuh yang kurus. "Kau bisa membuktikan pada laki-laki itu kalau kau bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik dan lebih sukses dari mereka. Atau kalau perlu, kau bisa menjadi wanita tangguh dan tegar nantinya. Mereka hanyalah batu kerikil yang menghalangi langkah kalian untuk maju. Pada intinya, kalian bisa membuktikan pada dunia kalau kalian akan berubah dan tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang. Kalian bisa menjadi diri kalian sendiri. Apa pun itu."

Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan jawaban Sakura yang membuat mereka puas. Tidak peduli apa yang mereka rasakan, mereka punya hak untuk tetap hidup dan mendapatkan kasih sayang. Mendapat perlakuan baik dari orang disekitarnya dan lingkungannya. Dukungan moral dari orang tua dan teman-temannya.

Bahkan sosok yang masih berdiri di sudut ruangan juga ikut bertepuk tangan karena kesuksesannya membawa acara sampai tahap akhir. Sang pembawa acara segera datang dan Sakura turun dari panggung kecil itu dan pergi ke pinggir untuk memeluk Ino yang ikut kagum dengan dirinya.

"Sial, aku hampir mati berdiri di depan sana," Sakura terkekeh kecil ketika mengingat rasa gugupnya tadi. Dan Ino mendengarkannya dengan senyum lebar. "Oh, Ino, mereka benar-benar mengagumkan." Sakura memeluk Ino lama dan hampir saja tubuh keduanya terjatuh karena pelukan Sakura yang terlalu erat.

Salah satu dari gadis itu mendatanginya dan memintanya untuk berfoto bersama. Sakura menyanggupinya, dan ia dengan senang hati memberikan foto uniknya bersama gadis berambut merah terang itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, memberikan Sakura sebuah uluran tangan dan Sakura menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Aku sangat senang bergabung di acara ini karena dirimu. Oh, ya, bisakah aku tanyakan sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Hmm, apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke si CEO tampan itu?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya hampir saja terbuka jika Sakura tidak mengendalikannya dengan baik. Ia hanya tersenyum kaku dan berpikir untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Ayahku yang mengatakan ini padaku. Dia bekerja untuk Uchiha's Golding. Dia melihatmu beberapa kali ada di kantor Uchiha untuk bertemu dengan atasan tertinggi kantor itu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, kami punya hubungan bisnis. Seperti itulah," dusta Sakura dan gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum.

"Tenang saja, kakak. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapa pun tentang ini. Tentang dirimu yang pernah melempari kaca pintu gedung dengan pot bunga karena Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan tutup mulut." Gadis itu berujar polos dengan gigi berkawat yang ia tunjukkan pada Sakura.

"Oh, ya Tuhan," bisik Sakura tak percaya. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum pasrah dan gadis itu segera pergi dari hadapannya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sembari berteriak.

Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya dan hampir saja ia berbalik, ada tangan lain yang menahan lengan kecilnya. Sakura berbalik, ia menaikkan satu alisnya ketika menemukan si pelaku tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Sakura diam saja ketika lengannya ditarik oleh sosok laki-laki yang sama ditemuinya di sudut ruangan yang melihat seminarnya sampai para tamu yang hadir bubar. Dan entahlah, memang pemaksa menjadi salah satu sifat laki-laki itu tentu saja.

.

.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Ino ketika ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan dimana sang pihak penyelenggara mengucapkan rasa terima kasih karena kehadiran Sakura sebagai pengisi acara di sela-sela kesibukan wanita itu sebagai model papan atas yang terkenal.

"Bersama Sasuke," jawab laki-laki berambut pirang yang datang dari arah kanannya. Ino menoleh, ia tersenyum samar ketika Naruto memberikannya dua jempol jarinya dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Ini semua karena dirimu, Ino. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih dan Sasuke juga menitipkan kata yang sama. Tanpa dirimu, Sakura tidak mungkin datang kemari, bukan?"

Ino hanya terkekeh, ia meninju pelan bahu tegap Naruto dan diberi cengiran khas darinya.

"Sasuke yang merencanakan ini semua hanya demi mendapati sedikit saja hati Sakura untuknya. Mungkin jika Sakura tahu … dia akan marah besar."

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Tidak juga. Sakura bukanlah orang seperti itu. Mungkin di awal pertemuan kalian waktu lalu, kalian mengira Sakura seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Kau bisa melihat jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kuat tetapi penuh kelembutan."

"Yah, karena itu juga Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Dia bisa saja menukarkan nyawanya dengan waktu agar semua bisa terulang dan ia tidak menyakiti hati lembut wanita itu," bisik Naruto.

Ino hanya diam. Memandangi lurus-lurus pada pintu utama gedung seminar yang sengaja Sasuke siapkan untuk acara ini.

.

.

Sasuke banyak mendengar dari sebuah sekolah yang menjadi bawahannya kalau kasus kekerasan fisik dan bullying masih kerap terjadi. Dan mereka, yang menjadi korban adalah kaum yang sama seperti Sakura dulu. Ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluarnya dengan menghukum si pelaku kejahatan dan memberikan dorongan semangat bagi si korban. Dan ia tahu, kalau Sakura sangatlah cocok jika menjadi contoh utama bagi mereka.

Ini juga termasuk dari rencana dan sebuah strategi untuk mendapatkan separuh kecil dari hati wanita itu untuknya yang pernah ada meskipun Sasuke tidak yakin kalau Sakura mau menerimanya lagi.

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk di sebuah café kecil yang nyaman di pinggir jalan besar yang ramai. Sakura memesan segelas teh hangat dan Sasuke memesan kopi hitam panas.

"Akan ada acara amal nanti malam. Datanglah." Sasuke membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

"Benarkah? Bertujuan untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk sebuah yayasan penyandang cacat dan beberapa rumah sakit khusus untuk pasien kanker anak-anak. Itu diadakan di hotel Fujiyama," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura meminum teh hangatnya dalam diam dan memperhatikan Sasuke dari tepi gelasnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan datang pukul tujuh kalau begitu."

"Boleh kujemput?"

Sakura menyeringai. Ia hampir saja menepuk pipi lelaki itu jika Sasuke tidak mencegahnya. "Tidak. Aku akan mengemudi sendiri malam ini."

"Kau tidak datang bersama Ino?"

"Aku akan datang bersamanya, Sasuke. Tenang saja, dia selalu bersamaku. Kami ini seperti saudara kandung tidak pernah terpisahkan dari apa pun," jawab Sakura jelas.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali larut dalam kopinya.

"Kau menakjubkan tadi," Sasuke memujinya dengan suara selembut mungkin. Membuat Sakura yang sejak tadi diam kini mengangkat satu alisnya, tetapi kemudian ia terkekeh kecil.

"Aku memang menakjubkan. Kemana saja kau, heh," ejeknya disertai tawa.

"Ya, aku baru menyadarinya saat ini."

Sakura menaruh lagi cangkir minumannya dan duduk dalam diam. Ia menatap Sasuke dan pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut mencuat lelaki itu atau menampar pipinya atau apa pun karena perlakuan kurang ajar darinya. Jadi, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencubit kencang lengan kekar itu dengan tenaganya dan membuat Sasuke hampir menjerit karena menahan rasa perih di lengannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" desisnya sinis.

Sakura tersenyum menang kali ini. Ia bertepuk tangan kecil dan masih menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya dengan lebar.

"Membalas tindakan kurang ajarmu semalam, bodoh."

Dan Sasuke menyeringai kecil ketika mendengar perkataan dari wanita itu. Membuat Sakura hampir sekali lagi mencubit lengan kirinya yang terbalut jas abu-abu itu sebelum Sasuke memberikannya tatapan tajam dan membuat Sakura terkekeh kecil.

.

.

Sakura terlambat setengah jam karena kecelakaan di jalan yang disebabkan oleh truk yang menabrak pembatas jalan hingga truk itu terbalik terlempar ke jalan. Beruntung, tidak ada korban di sana dan polisi segera datang untuk kembali membenahi jalan yang sempat terhambat karena kecelakaan itu.

Sakura datang bersama Ino. Dengan gaun malam di bawah lututnya tanpa lengan dan terbalut tali tipis di bahunya, Sakura tampil maksimal dengan stiletto berwarna putih gading yang senada dengan warna gaunnya. Rambut panjangnya sengaja ia urai dan memberikan efek gelombang di bawahnya.

Ino juga tak kalah mempesona malam ini. Ia memakai gaun malam ketat berwarna hitam hingga mata kaki tanpa bahu dan belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat. Dipadukan dengan stiletto hitam mengkilap. Ino datang bersama Sakura bagaikan dua dewi yang turun dari langit dan siap direbut oleh kaum adam di muka bumi.

Sakura masuk ke dalam setelah ia mengambil segelas kecil anggur yang disediakan pihak penyelenggara. Sejujurnya, ia ingin sekali bertemu Uchiha Sasuke dan menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata kasar karena berani sekali membuat sebuah rencana tanpa sepengetahuan dari dirinya. Yah, meskipun Sakura menikmatinya. Tetap saja dia kesal.

Ino sudah menceritakan segalanya dengan Sakura, terkecuali di bagian untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Ino sengaja memotong bagian itu dari Sakura. Dan membiarkan Sasuke menceritakan itu sendiri padanya.

Kenapa pula Ino berbalik untuk mendukungnya? Ini karena Naruto yang menceritakan segalanya pada dirinya. Tentang Sasuke dan penyesalan darinya karena pernah menyakiti banyak orang termasuk Sakura, sahabatnya. Dan Ino dengan memantapkan hatinya, ia mencoba membantu Naruto untuk menyatukan mereka meskipun terasa sangat sulit.

"Aku tidak lihat Uchiha Sasuke hadir di sini," gumam Ino ketika mereka memilih untuk berada jauh dari panggung kecil di tengah ruangan itu.

Lalu, sosok maskulin yang datang dari arah pintu masuk langsung menjadi pusat perhatian bagi para tamu yang datang. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Uchiha Sasuke dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang satu kancingnya terbuka dan sebuah dasi hitam yang menggantung di tangan kanannya belum terpasang itu terlihat sempurna. Ia bahkan sempat menahan napasnya sebelum kembali berdeham dan memalingkan wajahnya ke objek lain.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa mati muda jika terus melihat orang tampan seperti itu," bisik Ino yang membuat Sakura mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam dan diberi cengiran milik Ino.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah ia melihat Sakura sudah lebih dulu datang dari dirinya. Sasuke bergabung bersama kolega bisnisnya yang lain dan berbincang-bincang sebentar. Sejak tadi, ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak melihat sosok Sakura yang tampil penuh memukau malam ini dan berniat memukul siapa saja yang berani menyentuhnya atau mengajaknya untuk berkencan setelah ini.

.

.

Acara lelang telah selesai. Sasuke melelang tiga mobil mewahnya dan berhasil mendapat uang ratusan juta untuk amal malam ini. Sakura berpartisipasi dengan membeli beberapa barang yang dilelang dan ia jual lagi untuk kepentingan amal. Acara ini hampir selesai dan kini Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai penyandang amal terbesar malam ini maju untuk memberikan pidato singkatnya.

Para wartawan yang sudah menunggu momen ini segera berkumpul di depan panggung kecil itu dan memotret lelaki tampan itu dengan berbagai posisi dan akan membagikannya di majalah-majalah besok pagi untuk dijadikan berita utama mereka.

Sasuke mengucapkan sedikit kata dan memilih melemparkan pertanyaan pada sang wartawan yang sudah siap memberikan pertanyaan maut untuknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai CEO sukses, muda, berbakat dan juga tampan. Apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih yang selama ini tidak pernah kau ceritakan pada publik?"

Sasuke memberikan seringai kecilnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok wanita yang menjadi bahan objek penglihatannya sejak tadi. Dan ketemu, dia berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan sedang menatapnya.

"Oh, tentu saja, aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian."

Para wartawan yang mendengarnya langsung bersiap-siap membuka memo kecil mereka dan memasang kamera dengan baik. Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringainya ketika para tamu yang hadir dan para wanita yang siap mati berdiri karena jantungnya mereka yang berdegup dan juga kekecewaan besar yang mereka telan bulat-bulat karena sang pangeran idola sudah mendapatkan tambatan hatinya.

"Kami akan menikah tahun depan. Untuk bulan dan tanggalnya, kalian bisa tanyakan pada wanita dengan gaun putih gading dan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kalian. Silakan, kalian tanyakan langsung padanya."

Dan dalam kedipan mata, para wartawan dan para tamu yang datang langsung menghadap pada Sakura. Puluhan pasang mata menatapnya terkejut dan ada juga yang menatapnya penuh benci. Tapi itu tidak berlaku dengan sang pelaku utama yang meminum anggurnya dengan seringai yang terpetak di wajah tampannya yang sengaja ditunjukkan untuk dirinya.

Sakura diam dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tetapi kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan membalas seringai Sasuke tak kalah lebarnya.

Para wartawan berlomba-lomba mengambil fotonya dan beberapa tamu yang datang berbisik-bisik membicarakan dirinya. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang turun dari panggung dengan santainya seolah tidak terusik dengan kehadiran wartawan yang bersiap untuk melambungan nama mereka berdua besok.

"Kalian tunggu saja kabar yang mengejutkan dari kami selanjutnya," jawab Sakura santai dengan masih tetap mempertahankan seringainya yang khusus ditunjukkan untuk Sasuke seorang.

.

.

.

End (ahaha)

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Apa maksudnya itu grr. Intinya, ini adalah sequel yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk kalian. Semoga suka yaa!

Dan terima kasihhhh untuk review yang masuk di Fallen Too Far. Serius asli saya syok waktu liat list fave yang banyak itu. huhu. Masih ganyangka.

Intinya terima kasihhh banyak! Sayaa terharu baca reviewnya *nangis*

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
